Jacquard weaving is defined as a system of weaving that utilizes a highly versatile pattern mechanism to permit the production of large, intricate designs. This is accomplished by controlling the lifting of the warp yarns for the passage of the filling yarns. Each warp yarn is either raised or remains down forming what is technically referred to as a "shed". There is a means to control the rods that raise or lower the designated warp yarns that create the shed. Filling yarns are then passed through the shed to create the patterned Jacquard woven fabric.
A significant problem found with existing electronic Jacquard loom latches is that they are very complex and expensive. They typically have several moving parts and use relatively large amounts of electrical power. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,671, issued to Bossut on Apr. 1, 1980, in which warp yarns are passed through guide eyes, these being mounted on the piston rods of fluid pressure operated piston and cylinder jacks. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,061, issued to Lauritsen on Jun. 22, 1971, which discloses a servo-controlled selection mechanism operating on pressure variations, for selecting one or more of a number of displaceable operating members preferably in the form of pins or rods and intended primarily for magnetic operation. In addition, a further example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,096, issued to Zangerle, et al., on Aug. 9, 1966, which discloses a Jacquard machine with individual electromagnetically controlled heddles. This includes a magnet core and an armature constructed as a flat spring.
It is apparent that the above Jacquard loom latches are mechanically complex, thereby affording the opportunity for significant mechanical breakdown and quality problems. Another problem is the significant amount of power consumed by these systems.
The present invention solves these problems and others in a manner not disclosed in the prior art.